The Best Day Ever
by Roger120
Summary: 6kids from Forks high school are stuck in Saturday school and have to deal with each other.little do they know that they will end up enjoying each others company.find out what happens when 6 opposites find out they have more things in common.
1. The Gathering

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE BREAKFAST CLUB OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT.**

**BELLA POV.**

**Okay guys this is like a short story similar to a episode in Degrassi I saw, which I have heard is similar to the breakfast club. It's only a 4 or 4 chapters around, but I am working on another story that's going to be a little longer, about 20 or so chapters. This is actually my second fanfic but I my first one is an iCarly FF and it isn't going too well, so hopefully this one is better **

Today was the first of 3 Saturday detentions that I have, I was caught cutting class and the principle wasn't very happy with me to begin with. I'm more of the outcast type; don't get me wrong I'm not Emo or Goth, I like colors, it's just that as hard as I try I never seem to fit in so I just stopped trying. I got up at 7:30 and groaned at the fact that actually had to go to school. I got up rubbed my eyes, stretched and went to my closet. I looked at all of my clothes and decided to wear grey cigarette jeans, a black tank top, a black and grey striped cardigan and some navy blue flats with a black bow on them (picture in my profile). I took a shower and put my clothes on. I put my iPod, cell phone, keys, a notebook and a pen in my bag(bag on my profile) and left my room.

I walked to the kitchen grabbed a box of waffles and put one in the toaster. Nobody in my house was awake—Figures, everybody in the world sleeps in on Saturdays-- I looked at the clock on my oven and noticed it was 8:45 and I had to be in school at 9. I immediately started running to school. I got inside the school building and went to the main office to find out where I had to go. When I walked in, the secretary rolled her eyes, I just smirked and acted like I didn't notice.

"Excuse me, but where Am I going?" I asked with a little bit of attitude.

"Watch your attitude missy" the secretary said

I rolled my eyes and replied "um I don't give a fuck where do I have to go"

"Do you want another Saturday detention young girl" she said

"Yeah, I have nothing better to do" I said sarcastically and fake smile

She rolled her eyes and said "Fifth floor room 523, and you're going to be here for the next two months"

"Yay" I said with sarcasm. I attend forks high school; full of conceded girls, perverted boys, and annoying teachers.

I took the elevator up to the fifth floor, which was against school rules for a student to go on, but I was already in trouble, so why should I give a fuck. And walked into room 523. The first thing I see when I walk into the room is none other than Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen, I wasn't going to lie was the sexiest guy in this whole school. But his attitude overshadowed his looks. He was a major douche bag and a total asshole. I walked to the opposite of the classroom and sat in the same row as Edward. It was only me and Edward in the classroom and he was tapping his pencil which was driving me crazy, I threw a glance at him and our eyes met, I gave him a deadly look and he smirked, that's when I realized that he was doing it to get me annoyed. He continued to tap his pencil and I was getting very frustrated. I finally couldn't take it anymore and shouted.

"STOP IT YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

He stopped for a moment and just stared at me until he broke down laughing and said

"Make me." I got up from my chair and faced him and asked.

"You want me to make you?"

He smirked and said "Yeah come and make me."

I looked down and grabbed the pencil from his hand and snapped it in two.

"What the fuck Swan that was my only pencil" He

"Oh well I told you to stop, and you told me to make you, and I made you. And now you can write with your dick" I said with a victory smirk on my face.

He looked at me with a wide grin on his face and said

"I'd bet you'd like to see that."

I looked at him with a disgusted face and said

"EW you fucking perv. I can't fucking stand you"

"You can't stand me and yet I'm about 100% sure you fantasize about me" He said being the cocky motherfucker that he is.

My eyes widened as I turned around and looked at him, "Excuse me? What makes you think that?" I asked.

"I see you staring at me in the hallway" He simply said and I shook my head.

"Um, why would I be staring at a dirty piece of shit that fucks everything that walks." I said and I could tell I got to him because of the facial expression he made

"What did you say?" He said getting up and getting in my face

"What you're gonna hit a girl, try me I'm not one of these punk bitches in this school, I will fight a guy…trust me on that." I said getting closer in his face. We were in each other's faces for like 2 minutes when Alice, the head cheerleader and the perkiest bitch in forks walked through the door and looked at us as we were retarded.

"Figures, the two bad asses of the school are in detention"

"Shut the fuck up Mason" I said getting out of Edwards face and sitting back down in my seat.

"Okay Bella, whatever" she said with the biggest smile on her face.

"Why the fuck is you so happy all the time?" I said with a serious face

"Because she gets it from every guy in the school" Edward said and we both started laughing. She glared at Edward, flipped him off and sat down. Alice was a short and skinny girl. She had hazel eyes and had short hair. She had straight white teeth and a nice body, she was definitely one of the prettiest girls in the school, too bad she's a whore.

We sat in silence for a while, I decided to take out my iPod and listen to music while the rest of the kids get here. I turned my iPod on and put it on shuffle the first song to come on was _Meet Me Halfway _by black eye peas. I lip-sang the word to the song and I saw Mason and Cullen laughing at me and I decided to take a headphone out.

"What's so fucking funny" I said basically barking

They turned to me and Edward said "not you Swan, you really need a boost in your self-esteem." And Alice started laughing. Before I could reply another kid came in, it was a Jasper Hale, the geek of the school. Edward took one look at him and burst into laughter.

"The library is on the other side of the school" Alice said. He walked to the back of the classroom and sat down and lowered his head as if ashamed. I just looked at the poor little dweeb and shook my head. Edward was still on the floor laughing and his cute laugh kind of gets annoying after he starts gasping for air.

"Dude it's not that funny, you can calm down" I told Edward and he got up, and walked towards Jasper. He ruffled Jasper's hair and picked up the brown bag that was on his desk.

"What's this?" Edward asked him ready to make fun of him.

Jasper looked up and started at Edward.

"Well…" Edward said

Jasper said apprehensively "…My lunch" and Edward burst into laughter. Edward opened the bag and took out everything in it. Jasper had a plastic container full of soup, a sandwich and an apple.

"Dude who made this shit for you, Granny?" Edward said and I noticed that jasper's eyes got watery.

I turned around, rolled my eyes at Edward and said "leave him alone doushbag"

Edward looked up at me, walked over to me and said "make me" with such confidence

I got up, face him and said "are those the only two words you know how to say" with the worst attitude.

He was going to reply until Jacob Black walked into the room. I heard Edward mutter "fuck" and I started to laugh so loud. Edward just he traced Jacobs every move with hatred in his eyes. I decided to be bitch and ask "isn't that the guy that fucked you up yesterday?" Edward just glared at me and Alice and Jacob started to laugh, I swear even jasper let out a chuckle.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH!" Edward said out of frustration. Alice and Jacob said "OHHH"

"Excuse me? What did you just call me? Because I must have heard wrong." I said in shock that he actually built the balls to call me, Bella Swan, a bitch. I got a little closer to his face and said "Repeat yourself, BITCH!"

"Okay" he said with no sign of intimidation whatsoever "I said you're a fucking BITCH!" he said emphasizing bitch.

I stayed calm and acted like I was going to walk away and then out of nowhere I turned around and slapped the shit out of him. He looked up and he had my five fingers on his face. It was so red that it looked like I had red paint on my hand before I slapped him. His whole face was getting red and then he just flipped "I'm going to fucking murder you little bitch" he shouted. he jumped to hit me and I jumped to hit him back but before we could hit each other Jacob was holding me back and Alice and Jasper was holding Edward back. We were kicking and squiggling around trying to get out of the arms of the people holding us back and then Rosalie and principle Brown walked in.

We all took our seats immediately and Rosalie strutted to the back of the classroom and sat down, god how I hated this bitch. Rosalie was a tall blonde who always wore the highest heels to school and dressed like she was going to a party. She has light brown eyes and is definitely one of the prettiest girls in the school. She was the head of the chastity club, but I don't know why because that bitch is one of the biggest whores in FHS.

"What's was going on here?" principle Brown asked us

"Nothing" we all said simultaneously.

"Well, that's what better be going on for the rest of the day. Listen up, you guys are here on punishment, you will spend from now until I tell you to leave in this room and no funny business. I don't want to hear ANY talking. I'm going to be in my office a couple of doors down doing some paperwork. I mean it guys if I have to come in here again there's going to be serious consequences." He said

"Alright" we all said again and he walked out of the door. When he left we all muttered inappropriate things about him. And now I was alone with 5 other people that are the complete opposite of me, especially that asshole Edward Cullen. This was going to be a long day. I sat in the back of the classroom put my headphones and started listening to music; this is going to be the worst day of my life.


	2. Pushing Buttons

BELLA POV

Alice and Jacob were in the corner closest to the door talking shit while the rest of us were scattered around the classroom ignoring each other's presence. I mean I wasn't surprised, according to the rest of the school, Alice was giving him pussy. I didn't hear anything though, because I was listening to my iPod. Edward was sitting a seat behind me, but he wasn't bothering me. Just for fun though every once in a while I would turn around and give him a dirty look.

I was listening to _What's My Name _by Rihanna, nodding my head and shaking my ass to the sang when I see Edward sit next to me. I took out a headphone and said "what?" in the nastiest attitude.

He giggled and said "oh nothing, I was just enjoying that little show you gave me when I decided to come and let you know that I'm interested in you too" he said then he licked his lips and winked at me.

My heart melted when he said that, but I had to play hard to get because I supposedly hated him so instead of going and fucking him in the back staircase, like he wanted me too I said " EW, what on earth made you think I was interested in a sloppy piece of shit like you?"

"Listen Bella, you know how many girls put up this front on a Dailey basis before I fuck them? Just save your energy and lets go do what we both want to do" he whispered in my ear, I almost came in my pants.

I rolled my eyes and said "get away from me please; your presence is making me nauseous."

Out of nowhere I hear a high pitched voice come from the other corner of the room and say "why are you acting like you're not a slut, Bella? You know very well you want to fuck him right now" it was Rosalie. I can't stand that stupid bitch for this exact reason. She always has something to say. One day I'm just going to punch that stupid slut in her mouth!

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FUCKING SLUT!" I snapped at her. "Why do you always have something to say when I'm arguing bitch? Everybody knows you're a slut, so stop trying to cover that? Embrace your smuttiness" I told her, knowing that I was going to get her mad?

She got up and banged her hand on the desk and said "what? I'm the slut? Really? Because last time I checked you're the one who fucks boys in the school parking lot your dirty, low class slut!" she shot at me.

I got up too and walked towards her "LOOK AT WHAT YOUR WEARING! A SHORT ASS CHEETAH DRESS THAT SHOWS YOUR SAGGY ASS PUSSY! SO IM PRETTY SURE THE SLUT HERE IS YOU!" I said; I know it was a crappy comeback but I was so mad that I couldn't think right. The only thing going through my head was me punching this bitch in the face.

"Well, if you have such a big problem with me then what do you want to do?" she asked

"You want to fight?" I said tying my hair up "you sure?"

When she saw I tied my hair up she tied her up too and told me "if that's what you want to do then yes." By the time she said that everyone there was around so I knew I wasn't going to hit her, but I still tried. I took the first swing, but before my fist met her face Jacob was already holding me back and Edward was holding her back.

After a few minutes of trying to escape Jacob I gave up and sat down. i didn't even look back at her because Jacob was sitting right next to me, and I knew he wasn't going to let me hit her. She probably sucked his dick you're something. So I sat down and tried to calm myself down a little.

When I calmed down a little, I turned around to find Rosalie flirting with Edward. I tried to act like I didn't give a fuck, but it was killing me inside because I knew she was doing it to piss me off. I kept turning back and giving them dirty looks and saying smart comments. But I knew one of them was going to tell me something, I was HOPING one of them told me something. When Rosalie giggled I turned back and told Jacob "they make a perfect couple, the two dirtiest people in school." I could feel Rosalie's glaring behind me.

Edward responded to the comment and told me "what's up with the obnoxious comments Bella? Is there an issue?"

"No, not at all" I said, a started cracking up.

"You sure Bella? Because if I didn't know w\any better, I would say you're a little jealous?"


	3. High Times

BELLA POV

"What? Are you fucking serious? Me jealous of you and that stupid dirty slut?" I said, and I started laughing "whatever makes you sleep at night" I said and laughed again. I could tell that laughing at him was making him mad, but before he could react Rosalie said something.

"Shut the fuck up you stupid bitch!" she yelled

"WHAT?" I said in shock that she disrespected me like that.

"SHUT- THE –FUCK- UP!" she said again, but a little slower this time. I didn't even respond to that one. I got up and ran to her. I jumped on Rosalie's and just started punching her in the face with all my strength. She pulled my hair and got like two hits in my face. But besides that I did all the hitting. When Jacob picked me up off of her, I grabbed her hair and stood her up with me. When we were up I got two hits on the back of her head and then Jacob was pulling me back while Alice and Jasper tried to pull my hands off her hair, and Edward was pulling her towards the other side of the room.

"LET GO OF MY HAIR YOU DUMB SLUT" Rosalie screamed. When she said that I tugged her head toward my hand and I shot a punch but missed. While I was trying to punch her, she forced her head away from my hand and she slipped her head away from my hand. She yanked out a lot of her hair in the process. When they saw I let go f her hair, Jacob tackled me to a corner of the room and Edward had Rosalie pinned on the other wall. I didn't try to fight off Jacob or anything. I was pleased already. I fucked Rosalie up! I didn't have one scratch on my face, and Rosalie was bleeding out of her nose and she had a huge knot next to her eye, which is going to turn into a black eye. I'm pleased with myself.

"Jacob let go! I'm not going to hit her" I said in a calm voice. Jacob let go and I walked to my seat and sat down. The next thing you know I feel that bitch attack me from the back. She banged my head on the desk twice, and that was enough to piss me off again. I don't know where I got the strength but I grabbed her hair and flipped her over and she fell on the floor in front of me, I banged her head on the floor a couple of times then got up and kicked her in the face a couple of times. Then I got my bag, and sat on the other side of the room. I doubt that bitch wanted a round three. When she got up from the floor they cleaned her blood with some tissue Alice got from the bathroom while we were fighting. I just fixed my hair, sat down and chilled.

Five minutes later everybody was quiet again. Rosalie was in a corner holding tissue to her nose, Jasper was quiet in the other corner, Jacob and Alice were texting in the front, Edward had his feet up on a desk, and I was listening to my iPod.

Finally Edward let out "OH MY GOD! THIS IS SOO BORING!" and we all looked at him as if he was stupid. "Dude, can we fucking do something adventurous, what are the chances that Principle Brown is going to leave his office, he didn't come while these two broads were fighting. Let's go to the library and smoke!"

"Smoke? In the library? Let's do it!" I said, I needed a joint right now. I got up and stood in the front of the classroom ready to go.

"Okay so let's go! Guys are you in?" Edward said.

"I'm in!" we heard from the corner of the classroom. It was Jasper. When we realized it was him that said that me and Edward started cracking up!

I asked him "hey Jasper, have you ever smoked before?"

"Of course! I smoke every day. I actually have a dime on me" he said. Edward started laughing even more, but when I heard dime I automatically got serious again.

"A dime of what?" I asked

"Sour" he said. A smile came upon my face out of nowhere. Sour was my favorite type of weed.

"You're in" I said "let's go" I said "anybody else in?" I asked. Everybody stood quiet, but for some reason I wanted everyone to come so I tried to persuade them. "C'mon guys! It's going to be a blast! Jacob, football season has you so stressed out, and what a better escape then cloud nine? And Alice, weed gets you really horny, and sex feels so much better high!" I told them.

"I don't know Bella that sounds like a big risk. If coach finds out I'm going to get kicked off the team. And a scout from WSU is coming on the next football game. I really need to play!" Jacob said

"How are you going to get caught, Jacob. The library is huge, so even if the principle does find us, we have plenty of room to run and hide. He won't know who smoking. Trust me, we won't get caught… I promise" I told him. And with that he stood up and he was in. with him being in Alice was in, and Rosalie wouldn't stay alone in the class so she tagged along. We all snuck out quietly and made it past the principal's office. We past a few more classrooms and crossed through the gym and we were at the library. Me Edward and Jasper went into the room and started rolling. Since six of us were going to be smoking we rolled up four joints (One of sour diesel, two of Kush, and one of Piff).

We started to smoke in the second level of the library. Edward, Jasper, Jacob and I lit the joints. And we each took 3 hits and passed it to the left. The order when Edward, Jasper, I, Jacob, Alice and Rosalie and she would pass it to Edward to start over.

We smoked for like 20 minutes and the last of the Joint burned out. We were all super high! Jacob was running around the library in boxers, singing along to We R Who We R by Ke$ha which Alice was playing on the loud speaker of the library. We were having a blast and getting along for the first time ever.

When the song was done, we all sat down and started talking. I started the conversation by asking "so why do you guys have detentions? We know why Edward and Jacob do, but Alice? Jasper?" I asked, leaving out Rosalie for a reason.

Alice was the first one to build the balls to say why she was here "Um, well… this is REALLY embarrassing guys! Promise you won't laugh?"

"We Promise!" we all said at the same time.

"Well, I was in the computer lab and I was….. Watching porn and got caught!" she said quickly and buried her face in her hands. Even though we promise we wouldn't we all started laughing hysterically, and the giggles from the weed made us laugh harder than we would regularly.

Jasper slowly started talking when we all calmed down " well I'm here because I hacked the school system and fixed a B+ to an A+ I got in AP Calculus and they tracked me down, I got arrested and everything" he said with the straightest face I've ever seen. We all started laughing again!

When we calmed down Alice asked Rosalie "why are you here?"

She looked at Alice and responded slowly "because… I got caught giving a BJ in the school basement" she said and rolled her eyes as if she didn't care. I immediately started laughing at her and kept repeating 'what a whore!' and everybody just looked at me and started laughing while Rosalie was rolling her eyes.

An hour passed and we just stayed in the library talking, making jokes and laughing! Today actually isn't half bad… I hated to say it, but I was actually enjoying myself with this group of strangers.

**NOTE: the smoking part went into detail, I know I know. Sorry to you guys that don't like smoking or any drug affiliated subjects **


End file.
